


Unlikely of pairs

by Illusion4242564



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion4242564/pseuds/Illusion4242564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude Faustus and Sebastian Michaelis were mortal enemies or immortal enemies but are they really? What happens if they fell in love? How would their Masters react (yaoi warnings don't like then don't read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

3rd person 's P.O.V  
  
                "Time to wake up bocchan, the paperwork isn't going to finish itself," the Phantomhive butler known as Sebastian Michaelis said as he pulled open the curtains making rays of sunlight shine down on to Lord Ciel's eyes, which Ciel groaned not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed.  
                "Five more minutes Sebastian," Ciel said as he push his face into the pillow which earned a sigh from Sebastian   
                "I'm sorry young master but I already let you sleep in long enough you do have a somewhat busy schedule" Sebastian said as he got clothes out for ciel to wear for the day.  
                "Fine, what's for breakfast " Ciel asked as he sat up in bed and removed the warm blankets off of his body and started to rub his eyes as sebastian got him ready for the day.  
                "Today for breakfast is a soufflé topped with whipped cream and fresh berries and  as a side and earl grey tea," Sebastian explained  as he put the final touches on the earls outfit.  
                "And schedule for today" Ciel asked  
                "After breakfast is finished you have nothing schedule until you have dance lesson with Ms.James at 10:30 to 11:10 then from 11:15 to 11:30 you have violin practice with Mr.Houde then from 11:32 you have nothing scheduled for the rest of the day" Sebastian said as ciel and sebastian made their way out of the room and to the dining room.  
~time skip~    
                The earl was working on tiresome paperwork for his company when there was a familiar knock on the door.  
                "Come in" Ciel said not looking up from his paperwork as the door open to reveal his butler.  
                "Milord you got a letter in the mail" Sebastian said held out the letter for ciel to take.  
                "I wonder what she wants now" Ciel said as he looked up to see the letter to notice that it held the Queen's seal then took it out of sebastian hand and open open it which the letter says 

Dear Ciel Phantomhive,  
                        My dearest guard dog. My people are in danger once more. I was hoping if you could come to London and find and stop whoever is killing my people. I am going to pair you up with my Spider, I hope you and him can help us.  
                                                                                                                                                        From,  
                                                                                                                                                                Queen Victoria  
  
                Ciel had to reread the letter three times to make sure what he was reading was correct. Thought rushed through the young earls mind trying to come to a conclusion how this was possible while the earl was in deep thought Sebastian had notice the facial expression on his master as he read the letter.  
                "Something wrong  milord" Sebastian asked which brought the earl out of his thoughts and brought his eye off of the letter to look at his butler and said   
  


_"That bloody brat is alive"_    
  



	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story I was actually working on with somebody but he had to stop because of personal reasons so there is a reason why the writing style is different for this chapter, we originally had that we take turns writing the chapter I wrote chapter one while he edits my mistakes and he writes chpt 2 and I edit any mistake. So this is the only chapter that will have a different style of writing

3rd Person's P.O.V: Trancy Manor

  
  


                       "Your Highness, It's Time to wake up," The Trancy Butler known as Claude Faustus said as he poured tea in a porcelain white and gold cup. Alois groggily go up and stretched. Claude set the teacup down on the nightstand for Alois to drink while he got his clothes.Claude then came back with Alois daily wear as he finished his tea. Claude took off Alois's nightgown and slid on his white shirt. When Claude was at the last button Alois unbuttoned two of the buttons on his shirt. Making Claude look up at Alois, hiding his annoyance in his eyes.

                       "Am I annoying you Claude?" Alois asked teasingly. Claude simply pushed up his glasses and re buttoned his shirt.

                       "No your highness," Claude answered. Much to Alois's displeasure. Once Claude was done dressing Alois he stood up.

                      "Your Highness, You have some paper work to do, and a guest coming over." Claude explained Alois's schedule. Alois groaned at hearing paperwork, but got interested on the guest part.

 

                   "Oh? Who's my guest?" Alois asked.

                   "Your relative, Sir Arnold Trancy." Claude answered. Alois sighed.

                   "I guess we have to remodel the house again." Alois groaned. Claude nodded.

                                                             ~~~~Timeskip~~~~

                   Alois was now in his office doodling on a document he just sighed. Claude then came in with a letter.

                   "Your Highness, You had just received a letter from The queen." Claude said laying the letter in front of him.

                   "Ooh~ What does she want us to do this time?" Alois asked opened the letter.

                  Dear Alois Trancy,

                               My dear spider, My people are dieing again and I need you to work with my guard dog, Ciel Phantomhive. please consider it done?

                                                                        from,

                                                                                Queen victoria

                   Alois grinned. "It seems that the Queen needs our help and guess who we have to work with?" Alois asked claude.

                   "Who your highness?" Claude asked.

                   "The guard dog. Ciel Phantomhive~"


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a long wait, had to focus on graduating high school which I did early last month. this chapter is the last one that me and my co-writer worked on before he had to stop writing do to personal reasoning, I don't have much written for the next chapter. I might give a preview on what I have for the next chapter and maybe some my lovely readers can bounce some ideas of from each other to get a finished chapter. And those who's ideas are used with get a shout out .

The young Phantomhive had taken a break from paperwork and now was pacing back and forth in his office wondering how Trancy is alive, he thought that Hannah had eaten his soul then another thought pop into his mind if Alois is alive then that must mean that his butler Claude is alive but how would that be possible Sebastian said that he had killed him with the demon sword and isn't that suppose to be the ultimate weapon that could kill a demon. Wait just maybe could the sword be a f- the earl's thoughts were interrupted by his office door being open.

"I am sorry to interrupt but you have gotten a letter in the mail milord" Sebastian said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"You didn't interrupt nothing but my thoughts, who is the letter from" Ciel asked as he had stopped pacing and had looked up at his butler

"It is from the Trancy residence milord" Sebastian said with a slight annoyance in his voice as he handed the letter to his lord which then the earl opened the letter knowing that this will confirm that Trancy is alive and not someone that the queen found to replace him.

_Dear Phantomhive,_

_As an order from the queen we are to solve this case I inquire that you and your butler stay at my manor until the case is solved since it requires less time to travel to London. Why don't you come over for lunch at noon today so we can discuss about our knowledge about this case and the plan to find the murderer before he strikes again. Well until then I bid you a goodbye and don't worry I'm sure you're full of questions and I may or may not answer them._

_Sign, Alois Trancy_

" Just what I thought it is really Trancy that we are working with not somebody that the queen found to replace him and that he requested that we stay at his manor while we solve this case and that he asked us to come over at noon for lunch" Ciel said

"Should I get your things pack milord" Sebastian asked

" Yes and Sebastian do have any idea how that Trancy is alive I thought Hannah ate his soul and didn't you kill Claude ?" Ciel asked

"I have no idea milord, I was quite sure that I killed that spider " Sebastian said with a tone of disgust as he said spider.

"Do you think that the sword that you used was a replica of the real one" Ciel asked

"It could be possible but the replicas are hard to come by just as the real ones" Sebastian said

" I guess we'll find out soon, Sebastian after you pack my bags find out more about this case that is an order" Ciel ordered

"Yes milord" Sebastian said as his eyes flashed fuchsia for a split second then he follow his orders.

~~~Time skip brought to you by the cats hidden in sebby's room~~~

    The carriage had came to a halt as it stopped in front of the Trancy manor and the door of the carriage open by the Phantomhive butler. Sebastian helped his master out of the carriage and then grabbed the suitcases full of the earls clothes then they walked up the path that lead to the front door of the manor. Ciel went to knock on the door but the door opened before he could and it revealed the golden eyed butler known as Claude.

"Welcome his highness is waiting for you in the dining room" Claude said as he lead the two to the dining room which had Alois sitting at the head of the table looking bored while staring off into the distance. "Your highness, Earl Phantomhive and his butler has arrived" Claude said

"Ciel~ long time no see huh" Alois said

" Not long enough and how the hell are you even alive I thought Hannah ate your soul" Ciel said as his voice started to rise

"I was going to tell you but you aren't being very nice to me" Alois said as he got up from the table and a smirk started to form as he could tell that Ciel is starting to get angry by the way he was clutching his cane. "Why don't I purpose a deal that our butlers battle against each other and if my Claude wins I don't have to tell you anything and if your butler wins I answer your questions and since it be a little while until there is a winner why don't we have a battle of our own but less violent since we still have a case to solve. How about a game of chess ?"

"Alright we have a deal Sebastian you better win and you know I haven't lost a single game of chess" Ciel said as he smirk knowing that Sebastian shouldn't fail him and that he himself is a master at chess. "I wouldn't get too cocky Ciel and Claude you better not fail me either" Alois said as his tone of his voice gotten serious at the last bit he said. "Alright lets get going Ciel follow me we'll go to my office to play chess while our butlers can go out to the back yard". And with that the battle commenced.

~In the backyard~

"How did you survive being stabbed by the demon sword I was quite sure I got ridden of your existence for good" Sebastian said as he got his deadly silverware ready.

"What gives you the idea that I would tell you anything Michaelis" Claude said as he got out golden colored silverware and flung a knife towards Sebastian which Sebastian easily dodge then he ran up to Claude and side kick him into the air which caused Claude to throw more knifes at Sebastian which one graze his face that made a cut that started to bleed. Sebastian growled then wiped of the blood that started to run down his face with his thumb, then he ran up to Claude to right hook his face but Claude caught his fist which made Sebastian eyes flash fuchsia while he growl in annoyance so he used his free hand to upper hook Claude in the gut which made Claude grunt as Sebastian's fist made contact to his body. Claude released Sebastian's fist and jumped back while holding where Sebastian had hit him.

"Getting tired are we ?" Sebastian said as a smirk appeared on his face has he close the space between them.

"Don't underestimate me Michaelis" Claude said as he made a dash for it and used his demon speed to topple over Sebastian and himself they fought to be on top for a couple minutes when Claude ended up hovering over Sebastian having his arms be pinned on to the ground by Claude whose face seemed to get closer to Sebastian's which had made a blush appear on the red eyed demon for some reason. Claude had taken the chance while the crow demon wasn't paying attention he planted his lips to the crow's which made Sebastian's eyes widen not expecting that Claude would do something like this. The kiss was quickly over and Claude brought his face towards the side of Sebastian's face "I told you not to underestimate me" Claude said as his lips brushed against Sebastian's ear then he got off Sebastian and started to walk towards the manor .

"Don't worry this will remain just between us also I would come up with something to tell your master on how you lost to me " Claude said and an actual smirk was on his face as he walked away. As Sebastian watch Claude's leaving form one thought remained in Sebastian's mind

**_' Why did I find that kiss enjoyable, no you shouldn't be thinking especially towards a demon like Claude. Young master is not going to be pleased when he finds out that I lost'_ **


	4. author's note * please read*

Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever my life has been really busy from finishing my senior year of high school at a new school then graduation, skip a couple months later I was taking classes at a public college. Recently like the start of January my step dad kick my mom, sisters and I out of our house and filed for divorce paper in which caused us to move in with my aunt which she has a family of six then add my family of four which equals ten people in a four bedroom and one bath house ... it was not fun.. now into march we are a couple weeks in to a new place of our own and we have mostly settled in, seeing that I'm finally relax my writing mojo is coming back. I'm not sure when exactly that I am going to update this story because, I only have part of the next chapter started and I would like to at least write five more chapters before I upload a chapter on Ao3. I do feel guilty that I don't have a chapter for you reader so here is a peek at what I have so far for the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“ Check mate” Ciel said as a smirk appeared on his face.  
“ Remember do not get too smug we still have to find out who is the victor of the duel between our butlers” Alois said as he stood up to stretch his legs.  
“ I am not being smug, but I have an idea but we would have to come to an agreement” Ciel said as his eye followed Alois who was walking back to his seat.  
“ Alright, what is the idea if I like it I will agree to it” Alois said   
“ Well I was thinking of a punishment for the butler that loses to do” Ciel said   
“ That is an excellent idea Ciel, do you have any ideas for the loser” Alois said   
“ I would never believe that we would come to an agreement, here is the plan…” Ciel started to tell Alois.  
~ Mini Timeskip~ 

Sebastian walked slowly not wanting to face his master, he was a disgrace he went against the contract he had lost the battle and he did not try to push Claude off of him before it happen he was too shock to realize what was happening to try to fight against it and it was too late when he realized what had happen Claude was already walking away. Once he made it to the rooms where the two Earls were waiting, he saw his master and Earl Trancy getting along with each other which surprised the crow demon. The two Earls were chatting while Claude stood behind his master wearing a slight smirk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

And that is it for now I'll try to finish the chapter real soon for you guys !


End file.
